The Magical Wishing Fairy
by Haruka-Michiru-love
Summary: A funny and sweet story in witch Haruka gets into some trouble! XD please R&R! rated T to be safe


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Property of Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Magical wishing Fairy: **

**Hotaru had taken up a new hobby: collecting dolls. She had quite a few**

**lovely dolls in her bedroom displayed in large glass cases. Her pride**

**and joy was the delicate fairy doll her Michiru-mama had purchased for her.**

**It was the fifth in a series of fairy dolls her Michiru-mama and Setsuna-mama**

**were acquiring for her.**

**The fairy had long blonde curls and the most dainty silver wings.**

**She held a tiny purple crystal wand in one hand. The little**

**creature stood posed on a see through plastic stand. It looked as though**

**she were getting ready to fly away.**

**Hotaru had talked her Haruka-papa into mounting a shelf on her wall for**

**the dolls she was yet to acquire.**

**After many hours of cursing and bludgeoning her long fingers with nasty**

**metal objects like hammers and a pair of Michiru's spiked heels when the**

**head of the hammer snapped off, Haruka had succeeded in mounting a wall**

**shelf.**

**She stood back sucking on her bloody thumb to admire her handy work. A**

**pain weary smile graced her lips. The shelf was truly a work of art! It**

**was also crooked, but at least it was up!**

**Haruka wanted to see what her masterpiece would look like with a doll**

**sitting on it. She scanned the dolls in their glass cases. The easiest**

**one to remove would be the fairy doll.**

**Gingerly Haruka opened the glass door and took the delicate fairy doll out.**

**She was very careful not to bend or damage the gossamer wings. She smiled**

**at the golden haired pixie as she placed it gently on the new shelf. She**

**took great care to smooth it's tiny skirt and fluff up the long 'real**

**human' hair.**

**"Haruka?" Michiru opened the door and peeked inside. "Oh! You have the**

**shelf up!"**

**"I do!" The proud senshi of the wind puffed out her chest. "What do you**

**think?"**

**Michiru stood next to her partner and took a good look at the shelf. It**

**was crooked, very crooked. She was about to mention that fact when she**

**saw the sparkle of joy on the blonde's face. "It's lovely darling!"**

**There was no reason to upset her lover. Setsuna would point out the fact**

**that her creation wasn't perfect and Michiru would be off the hook! "Hotaru**

**will love it!"**

**Haruka beamed. "Yes she will."**

**Michiru smiled at Haruka and gave her a hug. Then she noticed something else.**

**"I see you've put the fairy doll I gave Hotaru on the shelf."**

**Haruka nodded. "It looks good on there, doesn't it?"**

**Michiru eyed the blonde. "Be careful of that doll, its part of a limited**

**edition."**

**"I will guard it with my life!"**

**"See that you do." Michiru said as she left the room.**

**Haruka began cleaning up the mess she had made. She bent down to pick up**

**the broken hammer. When she stood up, she saw the fairy doll move. In**

**fact it was sliding right off the edge of the shelf!**

**"NO!" The young woman dove for the doll, but she was too late.**

**It hit the floor with a small thud. Haruka tenderly picked up**

**the collectable and examined it.**

**The wings were fine, the hair seemed a bit mussed, but no major**

**damage was done. Then she noticed the wand was missing. "Where?"**

**She knelt down to look for the object and heard a snapping sound**

**under her knee. "Damn!" She'd found the wand.**

**Panic hit the senshi, she'd broken her child's favorite doll.**

**Worse, she'd broken the doll Michiru had bought for her! That**

**meant being attacked on two fronts! Haruka's pouting, 'I've been a**

**bad girl' face was not going to work on Michiru this time. Poor**

**Hotaru would look at her with those big purple tear filled eyes...**

**"Glue!" Haruka exclaimed. "I'll glue it back together!" She rushed**

**into their bedroom digging through piles of Michiru's makeup and**

**other such items that the green haired woman used to give herself**

**the 'natural' look. Haruka was looking for one particular thing,**

**the nail glue that Michiru used when she put on her fake nails.**

**The fake nails Haruka wasn't supposed to know she had.**

**"Ahhhh!" Haruka held the tube of glue triumphantly in her hands.**

**"Damn!" She cussed as she realized the remaining glue had dried**

**into one large clump. Now what would she do? "Tape!" She ran down**

**the stairs and into the kitchen.**

**The brave soldier emptied drawer after drawer of silverware and**

**measuring cups onto the kitchen counter tops. "Where is the tape?"**

**"Haruka?" Michiru stood at the doorway watching her partner tear**

**their home apart. "What are you looking for?"**

**"Uhhh..." She started, she couldn't tell Michiru what she'd done.**

**She'd never hear the end of it.**

**"Oh..." Michiru noticed Haruka's bloody thumb. "you're looking for**

**a bandage aren't you?"**

**Haruka shoved the pieces of the broken wand into the back pocket**

**of her blue jeans. "Yes! I am!" She held out her hand to Michiru.**

**"I hit my thumb with the hammer putting up Hotaru's shelf."**

**"Oh you poor dear." Michiru said in a soothing tone. "You sit**

**right here and I'll take care of that for you." The little woman**

**pulled out a kitchen chair.**

**Haruka watched as Michiru opened the one drawer she had missed**

**and produced a roll of tape. "The bandages must be in the bathroom."**

**Michiru smiled at her injured love. "I'll get one for you."**

**Haruka snatched the elusive tape. "Yes!" She reached into her**

**back pocket to retrieve the wand. "OW!" A tiny crystal shard**

**sliced open her finger. "Damn stupid..." **

**"Haruka?" Michiru stared dumfounded at the blonde as she returned**

**from the bathroom with the bandages in hand.**

**"I...I'm so..." She swallowed hard. "damn stupid for hurting**

**my thumb." The young woman hung her head trying to appear**

**pathetic.**

**Michiru took Haruka's injured thumb and wrapped it gently.**

**"I think you're wonderful for putting that shelf up for Hotaru."**

**"You do?"**

**Michiru nodded. "Of course I do." She saw blood dripping from**

**the other small wound. "Oh my!" She giggled as she pushed**

**Haruka into the chair. "You have been clumsy. Let me fix this**

**cut too."**

**Haruka smiled at the attention until she felt the broken wand**

**slice through her pants and into her backside. "OH!" She went**

**down on her knees in front of Michiru.**

**"Haruka, what's wrong?" The young woman asked surprised at the strange**

**behavior.**

**Haruka wrapped her arms around Michiru's waist and buried her face**

**in the shocked girl's middle. "I just..." Tears formed in the dark**

**teal eyes. "don't deserve you!" She prayed there wasn't a red spot**

**forming on the back of her pants. "You're too good to me!" The pain**

**in her right butt cheek was becoming unbearable, still she fought**

**the urge to yank the offending shard out.**

**Michiru placed her hand gently under Haruka's chin and lifted her**

**head. She saw the taller girl's lip tremble. "Haruka..." Dark blue**

**eyes softened, her voice became a purr. "I want to make love."**

**Haruka's eyes widened. "Oh...that's nice." She stammered.**

**Michiru nodded as she knelt down in front of her lover. "Now."**

**She took the blonde's face in her hands and kissed her deeply.**

**Haruka tried not to whimper in pain. "Why don't you go upstairs**

**and put on something less...opaque?" She tried desperately to**

**sound sensual but her voice seemed to be wavering. "I'll clean up**

**this mess and join you."**

**Michiru stood gracefully. "Don't keep me waiting long."**

**Haruka forced a smile as she watched her leave the room. She slid**

**down her pants and tried to remove the slice of fairy wand from**

**her backside. She pushed and pulled performing feats any acrobat**

**would have been jealous of, until she held the bloody object in**

**her hand. Somehow it seemed smaller than it had been before.**

**Haruka washed the wand and attempted to tape it back together.**

**"There!" She held the tiny toy in her hand. If Hotaru didn't**

**play with it too much, she would never notice the break.**

**Quietly the blonde climbed the stairs and crept down the hall**

**to her daughter's room. She didn't want Michiru to catch her**

**in the act.**

**Silently she took the prized fairy from the shelf and stuck**

**the wand in its tiny hands. She placed it ever so carefully back**

**in the display case she had taken it from in the first place.**

**Now no one would ever know.**

**"Haruka?" The blonde whirled to see Michiru standing in the**

**doorway. "What are you doing darling?"**

**"Uh...er..."**

**Michiru smiled. "You're admiring your shelf aren't you?"**

**Haruka sighed. "I guess I'm just being vain admiring my own**

**work."**

**"Nonsense." Michiru wrapped her arms around Haruka's waist.**

**"I'm very proud of you." She looked up at her lover and batted**

**her dark blue eyes. "I'd like to show you how proud I am of you."**

**Haruka smiled. "Really?"**

**Michiru nodded, she gave her mate a gentle shove. "Go on now." She**

**noticed the red stain on the back of Haruka's pants. "Oh my!"**

**"What?"**

**"Your pants, you've hurt yourself."**

**Haruka placed her hand over her throbbing bottom. "Oh that,**

**that's nothing. I sat on a nail." That sounded believable.**

**"My poor darling!" Michiru pushed the blonde's hand away from**

**the wound. "You just were not meant to be a carpenter. Let me take**

**care of that for you."**

**"It's nothing really..."**

**Michiru shoved her towards their bedroom. "Go in there and take**

**your pants off."**

**"Then what?" Haruka winked at her.**

**Michiru grinned. "That depends on how badly you've hurt yourself."**

**Haruka was stretched across their bed with her bloody backside**

**sticking up. She winced in pain as Michiru dabbed the wound with a**

**cotton swab.**

**"My this is bleeding quite a bit." She commented as she cleaned**

**the blood away. Michiru could feel something just under the skin.**

**Her fingers traced the end of the object.**

**"OW!" Haruka cried out. "What are you doing back there?"**

**"Hold still." Michiru ordered as she pressed down on the end of**

**the object. A tiny piece of glass popped out of the wound. The senshi**

**cleaned it and held it up to get a better look at it. The thing looked**

**like a piece of stick or...wand.**

**Michiru's eyes narrowed. "I have to get the bandages from the kitchen."**

**She said as she climbed out of bed.**

**The green haired girl closed the door to their room on the way**

**out. She made a stop in her daughter's room. There she opened**

**the glass case that housed the fairy doll she'd given Hotaru.**

**She noticed the horrible repair job Haruka had performed on the**

**figure. It was so pathetic that she couldn't help but giggle**

**at the oversized hunk of tape Haruka had attached to the wand.**

**Did she really expect no one to notice it? Poor Haruka, she**

**really had tried so hard. It was a shame she had to be punished.**

**Haruka wiggled on the bed trying to make herself comfortable.**

**"You shouldn't do that," Michiru gently scolded her as she climbed**

**into their bed with a handful of bandages and bottles. "you'll**

**make it worse."**

**"I don't think it CAN be worse." Haruka grumbled.**

**"My poor darling." Michiru gave her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek.**

**"Let me give this wound a proper cleaning."**

**Haruka watched as the other woman unscrewed the lid to a brown bottle.**

**"Isn't that alcohol?"**

**"Well yes it is." The green haired girl dipped a swab into the**

**bottle. "You don't want an infection do you?"**

**"Alcohol burns!" The blonde squirmed away from her partner.**

**"Be brave."**

**"Brave hell!"**

**Michiru quickly dabbed the open wound.**

**"DAMN!!" Haruka rolled off the end of the bed. "THAT HURTS!"**

**"Don't be such a baby!" Michiru said calmly. "Now get back in this**

**bed so I can put a bandage on that."**

**"NO!"**

**"Haruka..."**

**The brave senshi of the sky knelt in front of their bed. "What**

**other bottles do you have there?" Haruka grabbed a clear bottle**

**from the bed. "Peroxide? Are you having fun torturing me?"**

**"Certainly not!" Michiru exclaimed. "I would never harm a hair on**

**your body."**

**"You just did!"**

**The dark eyed beauty patted the bed. "Get back in here and let me**

**bandage you."**

**"JUST a bandage."**

**"Just a bandage." Michiru agreed.**

**Haruka eyed her partner as she climbed back into bed. Michiru delicately**

**swabbed the open sore with a soft cotton ball.**

**"Oh dear," Michiru commented. "I don't think I can put a bandage on**

**this, it would simply fall off the moment you move. I suppose you'll**

**just have to stay like this until the wound clots."**

**"Don't you have something that will work?"**

**"Well, let me try some of these bandages." Michiru set about her task**

**as Haruka began to relax on their bed. Now was a good time to see**

**her partner squirm. "I really am so proud of you, building that shelf**

**for Hotaru is going to make her so happy."**

**"Thank you."**

**"That fairy doll I bought for her, you know the very expensive**

**limited edition doll, is going to look lovely on there."**

**"Uh..." The tall girl seemed a bit uncomfortable. "how expensive**

**was it?"**

**"Oh my dear, it's not the price that counts you know." Michiru**

**smiled as she yanked off the bandage.**

**"OW!"**

**"Sorry darling, it didn't cover the entire wound. Let me try**

**another one."**

**"If...uh...if the doll needed to be replaced," Haruka swallowed hard,**

**"how much would it cost?"**

**Michiru resisted the urge to slap her firm bottom. "It's a limited**

**edition, it can't be replaced."**

**"It can't?"**

**"No, it's part of a six doll set." Michiru took great glee in**

**yanking off yet another bandage.**

**"OW!"**

**"Oh my, I didn't think that the adhesive was sticking on that**

**one." Michiru pulled out yet another bandage. "That fairy doll**

**is the "Magical Wishing Fairy". Any one who has touched the doll**

**can call upon it for one wish to be granted."**

**"I wish I hadn't broken that damn wand." Haruka muttered under**

**her breath.**

**"What was that?"**

**"Nothing."**

**Michiru smiled. "I'm afraid none of these are going to work,**

**you'll just have to stay in bed naked until the wound clots."**

**Michiru stripped off her own clothes and stretched on the bed**

**next to Haruka.**

**"I suppose there are worse fates." Haruka said as she reached for**

**her partner.**

**Michiru pulled away. "No, none of that. You have to be still or the**

**wound won't clot."**

**"But..."**

**"I'll stay here with you and we can have a nice chat." Michiru ran**

**her fingers down Haruka's side. "You can take a nice long nap."**

**"I don't want a nap, I want you!"**

**"Later darling, when you've healed."**

**Michiru waited until she heard the steady sound of Haruka's**

**breathing before she got out of their bed. She dressed quickly,**

**Hotaru and Setsuna would be home from the library soon. There**

**would be just enough time to get to the store and pick up a**

**replacement wand for the doll. The doll itself was a limited**

**edition, but the wand wasn't.**

**"Haruka-papa!" The tiny tot jumped into bed with the blonde.**

**"Mmffphh?" Dark eyes peeled themselves open. "Hotaru?" Thankfully**

**Michiru had thrown a sheet over the naked senshi.**

**"I love my shelf! It's wonderful." She gave her papa a hug.**

**"It's crooked." Setsuna commented from the door way of the bedroom.**

**"But for you it's a good job."**

**"Thanks." Haruka replied with more than a trace of sarcasm in her voice.**

**"Come on!" Hotaru yanked her Papa's arm. "Setsuna-mama got me another doll.**

**I want to put it on the shelf!"**

**Haruka wrapped the sheet around her form and followed her daughter**

**back to the little girl's room.**

**"See Papa?" She held up the newest fairy doll. "Isn't she pretty?"**

**Michiru joined her happy family. "That's the last of the fairy dolls**

**in the series, isn't it Setsuna?"**

**"Yes it is." The older senshi replied. "Now she has the entire**

**collection."**

**"You should put all of them on the shelf your Papa put up for**

**you Hotaru." Michiru suggested.**

**"Uh, maybe I should straighten that shelf first." Haruka squirmed.**

**"Oh no, it looks just fine!" Michiru took the wishing fairy from her glass enclosed box.**

**"I'll take that!" Haruka snatched the doll from her partner.**

**"I did put up the shelf after all." The blonde tried to hide the**

**broken wand under her hand. "What?" She didn't feel the tape she**

**had wrapped around it. Haruka examined the broken wand. It wasn't**

**broken any more. How could that be?**

**"This was..." Her eyes narrowed. She was holding the right doll,**

**how could the wand be...**

**"Is something wrong darling?" Michiru smiled innocently at her lover.**

**"Uh, this...no. No, nothing is wrong." She placed the doll on the shelf.**

**"There you are Hotaru." Haruka scratched her head. "Magical Wishing**

**Fairy?" She asked Michiru.**

**"Yes dear, that's the name of the doll."**

**Haruka shrugged. "Maybe it works."**


End file.
